


Apple Pie

by puszysty



Category: Popslash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey goes to JC's mom's for apple pie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for word2urmomma

Joey always made it a point to visit the 'Nsync moms once a year. Gaining four new brothers all those years ago had also meant gaining four new moms, whether Joey liked it or not. Truth be told he had liked it; now he had five women to spoil him and cook him food.   
Each mom was special in their own way and brought joy to Joey's visit in their own unique way. Chris's mom clearly was used to a crowd and had no trouble entertaining Joey with stories when Chris' sisters weren't busy hogging his attention. Lance's mom had that sweet southern charm that no one could possibly resist. Justin's mom...well, was Justin's mom, for all that that entailed. And JC's mom had apple pie.

Karen Chasez made the best apple pie Joey had ever tasted. It was even better than his mom's, which his mother would probably beat him for, if she ever caught him saying it. Eating Mrs. Chasez's apple pie was like eating sin.

 

Karen seemed to have caught on to Joey's adoration of her pie. It was always ready when Joey came by on his yearly visit. That sweet smell of fresh baked apple pie taunted Joey's nose every time he approached the doorstep, sweetly luring him inside. Sometimes he was even lucky enough to get a piece sealed up to take home, though it usually didn't last long.

 

Today was the day that Joey had designated as "Chasez family day". Joey had been extremely busy lately between hosting red carpet events, Singing Bee, and spending much needed time with Briahna, but somehow he had still managed to squeeze in a few days for rest, reacquaintance, and pie. Sure enough, Joey sensed the sweet aroma of baked apples as he neared the front step. Before he could even ring the doorbell, Karen had already opened the door for him.

"Hello honey, come on in," she said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Chasez. It's good to see you again," Joey replied with a hug.

"How many times have I told you to call me Karen? Just come right on in and make yourself comfortable."

"Are you making apple pie Mrs., I mean, Karen?" Joey asked, already knowing the answer of course. He did it to be hospitable.

"You think I don't know you by now Joey?" Karen laughed. "At least you're not like Josh and insist upon my cooking when he comes home."

Joey chuckled. "Only with my own mom."

"Typical boys, all of you."

Karen escorted Joey to the kitchen and sat him down at the breakfast nook. There sat the pie mere inches in front of him, begging to be tasted. Two place settings complete with plates and forks had already been set out as well. Joey reached for the pie slicer before Karen slapped his hand away.

"If you'd just be patient, I'll get you a piece."

"Sorry Mrs. Chasez."

"I told you, it's Karen honey. And no need to apologize, I know how you boys are." Karen's hand took the pie slicer and cut the pie into six precisely cut pieces. She took Joey's plate with her other hand, neatly placing the slice onto the plate and setting it back in front of him before serving herself as well. She then opened the tub of Cool Whip, also already out on the table, scooped out a generous helping, and placed a perfectly shaped dollop on both slices of pie. Joey grabbed his fork and took and dug into his pie.

"So Joey, how have you been lately? How's your family doing?"

"Brre ggdd"

Karen looked at him in scorn. "Joey, don't talk to with your mouth full. Finish chewing, then speak." Joey nodded. "And don't eat so fast. You're as bad as Josh."

Joey swallowed. "Very good Mrs. Chasez. Kelly and Briahna are doing really well. Briahna's learning how to read, she's really good at it. She reads me the bedtime stories now."  
"How wonderful. They grow up so fast, don't they?"

"Oh yea. Next thing I know she's gonna be chasing after boys."

Karen nodded as she daintily took a bite of her pie. Joey eyed his before scarfing into it again. He could feel Karen's eyes rolling at him, but he didn't care.

"Joseph." Here came the scolding again. "I take it you enjoy the pie."

Joey got a wide-eyed look on his face. "Mmm," he answered, his mouth still full of pie.

Karen gave him a smile. "Good. No one appreciates my pie quite like you do."

Joey finished chewing before replying, "Then you're clearly not getting the praise you deserve. You make the best apple pie out there."

"Maybe you should come by more often," Karen said with an inviting tone. Only, not so much a motherly tone.

Joey wasn't quite sure how to respond. He figured his best bet was to pretend he hadn't heard the inflection. "Well, I'm really pretty busy these days. With TV Guide and all."

Karen smiled sweetly at him. "You live in Orlando, Joey, this house isn't that far from yours."

"Well, I film in LA and all, so..." Joey stammered.

Karen put her hand on top of Joey's. It was warm. Soft. Awkward. "Joey, we're both adults here. No need to be nervous about anything."

Too late for that, Joey supposed. Rather than continue the awkward dancing around each other, he figured he might as well come right out and say it. "Mrs. Chasez are you propositioning me?"

"And here I thought you were never going to catch on."

Joey couldn't believe it. Mrs. Chasez was luring him with pie. How was he going to explain this one to Kelly? Kelly.... "Mrs. Chasez, I'm a married man."

"How many times have I told you today; it's Karen. And I've already spoken to your wife about this."

Joey's jaw nearly hit the floor. "You...what? You spoke to Kelly?"

"I talked to her before you got here. You can call her if you like. She'll tell you."

"But...uhh...." Joey was at a loss for words. "What about Roy?"

"We've talked this over, we both think it might be exciting. Trust me Joey, everything is taken care of. You've no need to worry, honey."

Stunned didn't even begin to cover it. Moms weren't supposed to do this kind of thing. Especially JC's mom. She just seemed so....so....mom-like. "You'd actually do something like this?"

"I lived through the 60's dear. Don't think I'm so innocent. Would you like another slice of pie?"

Oh god. The pie. It was starting to look less appealing by the second. Even the smell didn't seem so tantalizing anymore. Joey stared at his place, not daring to look Karen in the eye. "I um. No thanks."

"Honey please. I know you aren't a shy guy. Take some pie."

Joey eyed the pie Karen had just pushed closer. What could it hurt? It was just pie, right?

Joey gave in and let Karen cut him another piece. Just as last time, she gingerly placed the pie on the plate and set it in front of Joey. This time however, she moved around to the back of Joey and reached over his shoulder to place the dollop of whip cream on the pie. "Enjoy," she whispered in his ear and patted his arm.

Joey froze. As Karen moved to sit back down, he shook it off. If he took his time eating the pie, she might get up to do something else.

Or maybe not.

Karen seemed to be watching his every bite. Eyeing his lips as his fork neared his mouth. "You have very nice lips Joey," she said, "I've never quite noticed before."

Joey looked at the contents of his fork. This was definitely more than just pie. He set the fork back on the plate.

"Well uh, Karen, I..."

"You don't have to finish it Joey, I won't mind," she smiled at him, with a disturbingly hopeful glint in her eye.

"It's not that," Joey said, trying to look at anything else in the room at the moment.

Karen got up from the table and advanced slowly towards Joey. "Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?"

"Well, um.."

"Don't try to tell me no Joseph. Just...trust me."

 

Joey arrived back at his house later that evening. He was glad to be home, where things were at least somewhat normal.

Kelly was there waiting for him. "Hey babe," she said as he walked in through the garage. "I thought you were going to stay overnight at the Chasez's. Something happen?"

"You could say that," Joey replied.

"Joey, I think I'm gonna make a pie. I haven't been a homebody in a while, and I feel like baking. What kind are you hungry for, apple?"

"Uh, you know what Kel? Make it a cherry."


End file.
